Mar
The Precursors had called Mar their ancient and resplendent homeland for many hundreds of years, however the stewardship of this small world has not been without its perils. As the Precursors look toward a new future, ensuring the safety and well-being of Mar and it's people is a critical first step. Celestial Mar had an irregular orbit and this had drastic impact on it's seasons and it's night and day cycle. Nights and Days would both usually last a period of 23/4 years at a time whereas dawn and dusk would last 63/4 years at a time. A full revolution of the major sun would take roughly 19 years. Light and some small amount of heat was delivered by the constant dying sun as well as geothermic activity during the darker period. Mar had two "moons", known as the Mother and Child moons. The Child moon was responsible for causing minor solar eclipses that usually lasted 6-8 hours these served as temporary nights, whereas the Mother moon would cause major eclipses that could last days. The "Mother Moon" didn't actually rotate around Mar, and wasn't a moon. It rotated around the major sun, it was however named a moon due to it's clear visibility in the sky and it's impact. Mar had one bright sun, once known as the veiled sun and another second dead semi-transparent sun in the distance known as the dying sun, the light produced by the dying sun was simply the last of it's light travelling to Mar, and many believe the sun no longer exists at all. Each day that passes Mar strays further from the light of it's primary sun, and continuously catches up with the dying suns light, yet, remains in a constant balance. Climate Mar experienced seasons in the form of a night and day cycle. Instead of winter, spring, summer and fall, the planet would experience night dawn day and dusk. life was sustainable in the equatorial mountain ranges, where the climate was fairly temperate. At the peak of day temperatures could exceed 90c and at nights, temperatures could fall below -70c and it was for this reason that day and night were poorly received by all, and during these periods of time, the precursors were often absent from the world entirely, choosing instead other avenues, such as living in the planes, radiating light from the energy of lums. This created several challenges for life on the surface of Mar, however most forms survived thanks to geothermic activity, and the small amounts of light emitted from the dying sun. When at peak temperatures, a portion of the vast ice banks that had remained on Mar for eons would melt and this would inevitably cause widespread flooding, forming seas within days. locals were able to control and prevent this from affecting themselves. Mar is known as a "Sterile" world thanks to lums. illnesses do not really occur on Mar, this may be due to several factors, but the most commonly accepted reasons are low population centers, no close-proximity towns or cities, rapidly changing extreme climates and the fact precursors use lums. History The precursors were made from the earth and lums, it is thought that they had evolved from consuming raw lum energies which had greatly increased their knowledge, and led to great power, in recent times however, they have become a degradation of their former selves. The precursors had soon forgotten skills and teachings and had become rather weak and sedentary. Inhabitants Most of the life that remained on Mar was artificial or in an unliving state during the Veiled Sun period. Most life survived using lums. Lums were incredibly restrictive, and only a few being were given even simple features, such as mobility. Precursors were humanoid in shape. Their red-white skin exuded little moisture, owing to the generally dry conditions of their planet. Their eyes are similar to humanoid eyes, their eyesight is generally good. Precursor blood is amber-yellow as the blood contains trace amounts of cobalt, rather than iron as common in humans. It is known that life span of a Precursor is naturally short, however by using lum energies could be expanded to immortality through inevitable addiction. Precursors had castes, which were ruled over by sages. Nature Mar once had great seas, but they evaporated. The absence of water meant that landmasses were much more accessible. there were now shaded gorges where trees protected greater trees, in the now nutrient rich beds. In some areas, great salt deserts appeared. Trees tended to have incredibly short lifespans on Mar as they had adapted to the changing climate, they would drop their fruit lower and lower into the extremely vast deep gorges the rock would create for them, the fruit would rot into seeds and be trapped in the ice, or sprout new trees. it was Mary rare that any tree would perish without first producing additional offspring even frozen seeds were often freed upon nutrient rich land. The trees had learned to shift with the rapid changing of temperatures of the planet, commencing on great generational voyages to deeper and darker regions, or higher and shaded cliff-faces of mountainous locations where neither light fell or flood could reach. The majority decided to lay their roots in the newly formed, untouched valleys, and it was in the deepest valleys, under the greatest canopy It was said that only in the deepest valleys did life manage to survive, many thousands of trees perished protecting the great trees. Category:Planet